1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a fan motor device and particularly to a central barrel of a fan base in the fan motor device being strengthened with a reinforcing ring to prevent the central barrel from deformation and prevent a motor set of the fan motor from being disposed eccentrically or loosening off.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
It is known that the computer is essential equipment at home or in an office. The execution speed of the central processing unit (CPU) in the computer is cared by the user as well. But, a high execution speed of the CPU usually results in high heat and high temperature and too much high temperature damages the CPU. In order to decrease heat caused by high execution speed of the CPU, a pre-cast squeezed aluminum radiator with a fan is placed on the CPU for dissipating heat effectively. Further, in order to remove heat from the CPU with much higher execution speed rapidly, the rotational speed of the fan is further increased to meet the requirement. The conventional fan as shown in FIG. 1 has a fan base 1′ with a central barrel 3′ and a motor set 3′ is mounted to the barrel 3′. The fan base 1′ is joined to an impeller set 2′ to constitute the fan. However, the fan base 1′ is deformed to bend inward after the fan runs a long period of time. As a result, the fan shaft is unable to rotate smoothly and, even more, the motor set 3′ becomes loosening off. In addition, another conventional fan as shown in FIG. 2 provides the fan base 1′ with a copper barrel 11′ to fit with ball bearings and fan shaft. However, the copper barrel 11′ is heavy so that it is hard to assemble with the ball bearings and the fan shaft and the heavy copper barrel 11′ increases production cost.